Sunny Evening
by stillewolfie
Summary: "—itu terserahmu. Yang penting kau harus menciumku." Modern!AU. BadBoy!Tanjirou. Tanjirou/Zenitsu.


**Normal POV**

Dari sepanjang lorong yang berada di lantai dua, terasa sepi tanpa penghuni yang bersedia lewat.

Hari mulai petang, langit berubah, suasana hening tanpa suara, waktu sudah hampir menunjukkan pukul enam. Hanya saja, eksistensi di salah satu tempat di Kimetsu Gakuen sama sekali tidak bisa diabaikan. Ruangan yang bisa dianggap nyaris tidak memiliki kehadiran, namun ketika kau membuka pintu dan berjalan masuk, maka dirimu akan menemukan satu kepala kuning yang menyempil dibalik berkas-berkas dokumen yang ditumpuk.

Ruangan itu tidak terlalu besar, namun cukup mampu mengisi tujuh sampai delapan orang. Meja panjang berada di tengah-tengah, diisi dengan kursi-kursi yang berada di samping kiri serta kanannya. Ada satu tempat yang telah dikuasai oleh seorang manusia. Dia terduduk di salah satu bangku dengan kertas-kertas berisikan tulisan rumit serta tanda tangan dari para anggota dewan. Wajahnya tampak pucat, mata mengerjap-ngerjap lelah, dan bibir maju ke depan tanda ketidaksukaan, seolah tidak ikhlas dengan apa yang dia lakukan. Tetapi sebagai seseorang yang tidak pernah meninggalkan sebuah tanggung jawab, ia berusaha untuk menyelesaikan segalanya hari ini juga.

"Uzui-senpai sialan. Seenaknya saja melemparkan semua tugasnya padaku, huh."

Agatsuma Zenitsu, salah seorang siswa di tingkat satu, sedang menggerutu dan mengutuk salah satu nama yang membuatnya terkurung.

Sekedar informasi, Zenitsu adalah salah satu anak terpilih yang mampu mendapatkan tempat untuk menjadi anggota dewan meski dirinya masih tergolong muda. Berhasil akibat kerja keras, keseriusan, dan mencuri hati para guru serta kakak kelasnya, ia berhasil menaikkan derajat di Kimetsu Gakuen dengan menjadi seorang anggota. Meskipun begitu, ia tetaplah seorang junior yang tidak memiliki pengalaman, jadi ia hanya ditugaskan untuk sekedar menjadi pengawas secara tidak langsung apabila ada acara sekolah, penerjemah sukarela, atau petugas ketik jika ada proposal yang harus diserahkan oleh kepala sekolah. Semudah itu, sesederhana itu. Hanya saja, Uzui Tengen, kakak kelasnya di tingkat tiga, salah satu siswa terkenal, memiliki tiga pacar yang cantik dan seksi, selalu berkata omong kosong mengenai keelokan, dan—katanya—tampan, telah menyuruhnya secara sepihak untuk mengecek ulang puluhan dokumen mengenai peresmian festival budaya yang akan dilaksanakan bulan depan. Memaksa Zenitsu seenaknya, ia memilih meninggalkan kewajiban sebagai anggota dewan dan berkencan bersama ketiga pacarnya.

Preman, bodoh, _playboy_, sialan, brengsek—kalimat kotor yang tidak sepantasnya diucapkan sedang dilontarkan oleh pemuda kecil berambut pirang.

Mengikuti kegiatan sekolah dari pukul tujuh hingga satu siang, membantu Shinobu-senpai mengurus kegiatan ekstrakulikuler siswa, mengunjungi salah satu senior yang sakit bersama Himejima Gyoumei agar bisa didoakan, pergi bersama Tomioka Giyuu untuk mendiskusikan masalah teknikal dengan Shinazugawa Sanemi—kedua kakak kelasnya itu nyaris berkelahi, membuat Zenitsu lagi-lagi dibuat sibuk agar bisa menengahi—dan terakhir, ia pun terperangkap di sini; di ruang anggota dewan, tempat biasa mereka berkumpul untuk membahas sesuatu yang bersifat penting maupun darurat. Bedanya, Zenitsu sendirian. Dia tidak bersama siapa-siapa, semua teman serta kakak kelasnya sudah pulang sejak dua jam sebelumnya.

Zenitsu diam-diam menghela napas. Mengapa hidupnya selalu sial?

.

.

.

**SUNNY EVENING**

**Kimetsu no Yaiba by Koyoharu Gotouge**

**Sunny Evening by stillewolfie**

**Tanjirou K. & Zenitsu A.**

**Humor, Romance, Friendship**

OOC, Modern!AU, shounen-ai, typos, etc.

.

.

.

Tiga puluh menit setelah pembuka, Zenitsu merasa dirinya sudah tidak kuat.

Dokumen yang menumpuk sudah tidak setebal sebelumnya. Ia sudah memeriksa lebih dari setengah keterangan yang diberikan oleh para anggota. Meski tergolong siswa yang rajin, memeriksa dan menandatangani berkas sebanyak ini dalam satu hari merupakan sesuatu yang mustahil. Bisa dibilang, Zenitsu berusaha memaksakan diri untuk menyelesaikan segalanya saat ini juga. Pemuda itu berpikir ia tidak memiliki banyak waktu jika dirinya mengerjakan semua ini keesokan harinya, mengingat ia juga memiliki agenda baru yang tersusun secara rapi di dinding kamar. Untuk jadwal esok hari, ia harus pergi untuk mengawasi lomba yang akan dilakukan di luar sekolah. Pertandingan _kendo_, basket, dan karate akan dilaksanakan secara bersamaan di Kizuki Gakuen, salah satu sekolah unggulan di daerah barat yang merupakan saingan mereka hampir di segala bidang. Karena itulah, mereka membutuhkan lebih banyak panitia, dan Zenitsu pun ditunjuk sebagai salah satunya.

Pemuda itu meniup poninya yang panjang. Dia benar-benar lelah.

"Ah, aku lapar…"

Zenitsu mengeluh, ia mengusap perutnya yang berbunyi. Makan malam akan segera tiba, dan ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk pulang dalam waktu dekat.

Tidak lama setelah itu, ia merasa ponsel di saku bergetar. Ogah-ogahan, ia membuka ponsel _flip_ berwarna kuning miliknya dan membaca pesan dari salah satu kenalan.

Kedua mata emas yang awalnya terlihat mengantuk dan lelah, tiba-tiba melotot dengan urat-urat yang menjalar di seluruh sudut kepala.

'_Oi, kau masih di sekolah, 'kan? Ambilkan bekal pacarku di atap, dong. Bentuknya kotak, dibungkus dengan kain jingga. Tolong dicuci sekalian juga ya, hehehe. Aku mencintaimu, kawan.'_

_UZUI TENGEN BESERTA PACAR-PACARNYA, TERKUTUKLAH KALIAN SEMUAAAAA._

Kalau Zenitsu tidak ingat ponsel yang ia pegang saat ini merupakan hasil dari uang tabungannya selama enam bulan, mungkin sudah dia banting ke lantai secara sukarela.

"_Senpai_ sialaaaaannn!"

Zenitsu berteriak, meremas rambut pirang miliknya dan bergoyang-goyang seperti orang kesurupan. Dia mencoba untuk menghela napas dalam-dalam, memutuskan untuk menyerah. Menyimpan ponsel di saku celana, berdiri, membuka pintu, dan menutupnya. Wajah masam, pucat, ngantuk, dan sayu—ia lapar, lelah, ingin tidur, dan pulang. Zenitsu bukanlah seorang babu yang bisa seenaknya disuruh-suruh seperti ini, namun pemuda bertubuh besar bernama Uzui sama sekali tidak menurunkan kejahilan pada adik kelasnya yang lucu sekaligus menjadi bulan-bulannya semenjak Zenitsu ditunjuk sebagai anggota inti.

Berjalan gontai, Zenitsu pun menaiki tangga dan berjalan menuju lantai paling atas, lokasi atap berada. Kesal sembari menyumpah-nyumpah, ia pun membuka pintunya dan disambut dengan angin musim semi yang terbilang kencang. Tanpa basa-basi ia mengedarkan pandangan, menangkap eksistensi kotak bekal yang dibungkus kain jingga dengan motif bunga-bunga.

Zenitsu melangkah dan mengambil kotak itu tanpa suara. Dengan segera, ia berniat berputar dan kembali ke ruangan dewan. Hanya saja, manik emas menangkap sesuatu yang membuatnya nyaris kebingungan.

Di depan sana, tepat di jaring pembatas atap, terdapat seseorang. Dia terduduk, menutup mata, dan tertidur. Zenitsu menaikkan alis bingung. Kembali, udara musim semi menusuk tubuhnya secara tidak langsung. Jika ia merasakan udara yang luar biasa dingin seperti itu, manusia di depan sana pasti juga merasakannya; mengingat saat ini mereka berada di lokasi yang sama.

_Apakah tidak apa-apa dia tidur di sini? Nanti 'kan bisa sakit._

Ragu, Zenitsu ragu. Dengan perasaannya yang berada di antara bimbang dan takut, ia melangkah maju dan berniat mendekati seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah kehitaman yang masih tertidur begitu lelap, tidak terganggu dengan keberadaan lain dari seorang anggota dewan. Hingga tanpa sadar, pemuda kecil berambut pirang sudah ada di depannya, berjongkok, menatap dalam pada wajah lelaki tanpa nama.

"Oi…" Zenitsu berucap pelan, berusaha membangunkannya dengan pelan. "Oi, oi…"

Berbisik-bisik, seperti orang bodoh.

Tentu saja, usaha membangunkan yang sia-sia. Zenitsu mengerjap-ngerjap. Dia meletakkan kotak bekal milik kekasih Uzui dan memilih fokus pada lelaki di depannya sekarang. Tangan kanan terlentang, mengusap pipi pemuda yang tertidur dengan lembut, berharap dengan itu ia bisa segera terbangun.

"Hei," Tanpa sadar, Zenitsu memajukan wajah, berharap suaranya bisa sampai ke alam sadar sang lelaki yang mulai menyadarkan diri. "Bangun, kau bisa masuk angin…"

Kamado Tanjirou, pemuda yang tertidur, bisa merasakan ada sentuhan manis yang sedang mengelus-elus pipinya. Lembut, teratur, pelan, dan menenangkan. Udara musim semi membuatnya agak sedikit kedinginan, namun sentuhan yang entah dari mana ini justru mampu menghangatkan suhu tubuhnya. Ingin lanjut terbang ke alam mimpi di mana ia menjadi seorang pendekar pedang yang hebat dan sempurna, tetapi akal memaksanya agar membuka mata. Meski begitu ia penasaran; dari mana suara asing, aroma tubuh yang membuatnya tergelitik, serta sentuhan tanpa beban ini berasal?

Di sisi lain, elusan dari Zenitsu sama sekali belum berhenti. Melihat tanda-tanda kesadaran yang belum mendekat membuatnya sadar ia harus membangunkan siswa ini. Sebagai anggota dewan, sudah seharusnya ia memaksa mereka yang masih ada di sekolah di luar jam agar segera pulang. Karena pasti apabila ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan mereka, entah itu di jalan atau di mana saja, pasti pihak pertama yang disalahkan adalah sekolah.

"Heeii, heeii…" Zenitsu mengerutkan alis, ia memajukan bibir. _Apa anak ini sudah mati?_

"Hei, bangun!" Pemuda berambut pirang pun menaikkan suaranya. Lama-lama dia jengkel juga. "Apa kau tidak tahu ini sudah jam berapa—eh?"

Zenitsu sama sekali tidak bisa menghindar ketika eksistensi yang awalnya tertidur lelap tiba-tiba terbangun, membuka matanya lebar-lebar dan mendorong tubuh Zenitsu hingga terlentang di lantai atap. Sedangkan dia, anak laki-laki bernama Kamado Tanjirou, telah berada di atasnya—tersenyum sumringah.

Diam-diam, kedua mata asing melirik _nametag_ yang dikenakan oleh pemuda pirang.

_Anggota dewan, eh?_

"E-Eh, apa-apaan kau!?" Zenitsu terkejut, wajahnya merona tanpa sebab. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Minggir, aku mau berdiri!"

"Oh?" Tidak kesal, marah, atau tersinggung, justru Tanjirou semakin melebarkan senyum. "Salah satu anggota dewan yang terhormat rela menyisihkan waktu untuk membangunkanku? Aku merasa sangat tersentuh."

Zenitsu melebarkan mata. Nada bicara Tanjirou yang seolah merendahkannya membuat ia murka. "Apa maksudmu? Kau berniat mengerjaiku?"

Tanjirou menggeleng tanpa dosa. "Tidak, malah aku merasa senang."

Mereka bertatapan. Lama.

Hal pertama yang menarik perhatian kedua mata emas hanyalah satu—merah.

Warna merah terang, unik, bersinar, dan membara. Berapi-api, namun tenang dan licik. Begitu hangat, hanya saja kesan misterius juga memiliki arti. Rambut cepak berwarna merah kehitaman, luka yang berada di dahi kanan—entah apa sebabnya—serta senyum hangat tanpa maksud apa-apa. Zenitsu seperti melihat sebuah maha karya. Seorang Kamado Tanjirou telah berada di atasnya, dengan langit senja sebagai latar belakang.

"Bisakah kau menyingkir? A-Aku mau pergi."

"Ah, kupikir kau senang di posisi begini. Sudah puas melihat wajahku? Tidak mau lebih lama, hm?"

"S-Sialan, lepaskan akuuu!"

Teriakan Zenitsu yang melengking nyaris bergema di setiap sudut atap. Burung gagak pun berkoak atas jeritan sang pemuda pirang, tanda bahwa suara yang ia ciptakan sama sekali tidak indah. Namun bukannya merasa kesal, kembali, Tanjirou malah tertawa-tawa. Merasa terhibur, dan menganggap Zenitsu adalah anak yang lucu.

"Jangan tertawa begitu, Bodoh! Minggir!"

"Iya iya … nih, aku minggir." Masih terkekeh tanpa alasan, Tanjirou memutuskan untuk menyingkir. Zenitsu pun langsung beranjak berdiri, melangkah sejauh mungkin dari tempat lokasi Tanjirou duduk dan menyilangkan kaki.

Zenitsu terengah-engah, sedangkan Tanjirou masih tersenyum sambil menahan tawa.

"Kenapa menjauh begitu? Kau seperti habis kuapa-apakan saja."

Pemuda berambut pirang merasa panas telah menjalar di kedua pipinya. Siswa di depannya benar-benar terlihat jahil dan menyeramkan. Ingin rasanya menjerit, namun ia berpikir kalau dirinya melakukan hal seperti itu, Tanjirou akan mengejeknya seperti seorang perempuan.

Zenitu mengeructkan bibir, hal itu membuat Tanjirou terkikik kecil. Pemuda pirang merasa jantungnya berdetak-detak aneh, tidak karuan, dan membuat aliran darahnya berdesir tanpa sengaja. Tanjirou juga sepertinya bukan orang jahat, tapi kalau jahil sih … mungkin iya.

"Ah—K-K-Kau," Zenitsu bersuara, Tanjirou langsung mengalihkan pandangan padanya. "Tidak pulang?"

"Kau mengkhawatirkanku?"

Zenitsu berdecak. "Bukan begitu. M-Maksudku, ini sudah hampir malam. Kau seharusnya pulang."

"Ah, sepertinya iya. Kau benar-benar mengkhawatirkanku, tapi kau terlalu malu untuk mengakui itu."

"A-A-Aku tidak mengkhawatirkanmu!"

Tawa Tanjirou meledak, wajah Zenitsu semakin merah.

"Oke oke, astaga—_pfft_, kau lucu sekali."

Zenitsu diam, memutuskan untuk tidak menggubris. Bibir merah masih berkomat-kamit, ia pun segera memutar arah dan berniat pergi untuk kembali. Namun, ia merasa melupakan sesuatu yang penting—

"Eh? Apa ini?"

Kaki berhenti melangkah. Zenitsu diam membatu.

"Milikmu? Wah, seleramu aneh ya. Adikku juga memiliki kotak bekal seperti ini, tapi motifnya kelinci."

Tanjirou mengambil kotak bekal bermotif bunga, menggoyang-goyangkannya. Tersenyum hangat, ia memperhatikan Zenitsu yang sedang menatap horor kepadanya.

"Kembalikan!" Zenitsu menjerit, dengan segera ia mendekati Tanjirou. "Itu bukan milikku! T-T-Tapi, uhh … sudah sini kembalikan!"

Zenitsu melentangkan tangan, berniat mengambil kotak bekal milik kekasih Uzui Tengen dari tangan seorang Kamado Tanjirou. Hanya saja, reaksi sang mata merah seolah lebih cepat—padahal ia sudah yakin dirinya juga cepat—membuat Zenitsu gagal dalam mengantisipasi kotak bekal milik pacar kakak kelasnya.

Mereka pun terus begitu; kejar-kejaran. Zenitsu berusaha mengejar Tanjirou yang begitu cepat di matanya. Ia terus mengatur napas dan menumpu beban pada kedua kakinya, bermaksud berlari secepat mungkin agar masalah ini cepat berakhir dan kotak bekal tersebut berada di tempat yang benar. Namun memang dari sananya atau Tanjirou sepertinya adalah anak yang kurang ajar, dengan segera pemuda itu menghindari serangan Zenitsu menggunakan teknik napas yang—bahkan—lebih hebat.

Selama sepuluh menit mereka terus begitu. Berlari, melompat, dan menghindar. Mirip seperti ninja.

"K-Kau—hh—kotak itu … kembalikan!" Zenitsu menggigit bibir. Dia sudah lelah, lapar, dan ingin cepat pulang. Tumpukan dokumen sedang menunggunya. Dan anak ini, lelaki kurang ajar ini, dengan gampangnya megulur waktu yang ia miliki menggunakan cara tidak pantas begini. Tanjirou masih berada di depan sana, berdiri, menggenggam kotak bekal bermotif bunga, dan tersenyum—menatap Zenitsu dengan pandangan luluh, tanpa bermaksud apapun.

"Akan kukembalikan," Zenitsu nyaris bersujud kala mendengarnya. "Tapi dengan satu syarat."

"Apa?"

Udara musim semi menerbangkan helai mereka. Tanpa sadar, matahari telah tenggelam ke ufuk barat.

"Cium aku."

Zenitsu nyaris tersedak air liurnya.

"Hah?" Ia yakin telinganya masih normal, dia pasti salah dengar. "Bisa kau ulangi?"

"Dengan senang hati," Tanjirou berujar ringan. "Cium aku."

Zenitsu mematung, ia termenung.

APA?

"Kau tidak sedang bercanda, 'kan?"

"Kau kira aku suka bercanda?" Tanjirou terkekeh, nyaris tertawa lepas kala melihat wajah Zenitsu yang tidak ternilai. "Aku hanya minta satu ciuman. Entah di pipi, dahi, atau … bibir—" Pemuda pirang hampir berteriak kembali. "—itu terserahmu. Yang penting kau harus menciumku."

Demi Tuhan.

Sudah jahil, nakal, dan sekarang … mesum?

Zenitsu mengepalkan kedua tangan. Wajahnya sudah benar-benar seperti tomat, namun terlihat semakin lucu. Sesungguhnya, pemuda berambut merah kehitaman hanya berniat mengerjainya saja, tidak bermaksud untuk melukai hati atau membuat pemuda itu marah. Di mata seorang Kamado Tanjirou, anak berambut kuning, pipi menggembung, dan wajah tertekuk milik Agatsuma Zenitsu benar-benar membuat hati serta otaknya tergelitik.

_Lucu, menggemaskan, manis, dan … unik._

Di sisi lain, Zenitsu sedang mengalami pertengkaran batin. Dia bermaksud menyelesaikan segalanya dan mengakhiri sesi permainan ini dengan mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan kembali ke rutinitias asli. Hanya saja, pemuda di depannya benar-benar membuatnya emosi. Tetapi seperti yang ia bilang, dirinya ingin semua masalah tidak berguna ini segera berakhir. Tumpukan dokumen telah menunggunya di bawah sana, ia tidak mau menghabiskan waktu di atap dengan lelaki kurang ajar bersama udara yang tidak cocok dengan pori-porinya.

"B-Baiklah," Zenitsu mencicit, Tanjirou tersenyum tipis. "Tapi hanya sekali saja ya. Awas kau minta aneh-aneh lagi!"

"_Pfft_, iya iya. Astaga, kau anggota dewan terlucu yang pernah kutemui."

Zenitsu mengabaikan perkataan Tanjirou, ia memilih untuk melangkah mendekatinya. Tidak lama, mereka kembali berhadapan. Berdua. Ah, Tanjirou lebih tinggi lima senti darinya. _Inner_ miliknya pun menjerit tidak terima.

Sedangkan Tanjirou hanya diam, tersenyum, dan menunggu.

_Astaga, Zenitsu sangat-sangat-sangat menggemaskan sekali._

"Kalau aku menciummu … kau mau mengembalikan kotak itu padaku?"

"Mm."

"Janji?"

"Janji."

Diam, Zenitsu menarik napas.

Perlahan—meski gemetar—kedua tangan milik anggota dewan berhasil menyentuh kembali pipi sang pemuda bermata merah. Mata merah berkilat-kilat ganas, sedangkan iris emas di depannya malah bertingkah memelas—malu, deg-degan.

_BRENGSEK, ZENITSU BUKAN PEREMPUAN YANG SEDANG DILANDA CINTA YA._

Kemudian, secepat kilat, seperti petir yang menyambar—

**Cup.**

—ciuman polos terjadi begitu saja, di pipi kanan sang pemuda yang memiliki luka di dahinya.

Hanya terjadi selama satu setengah detik, namun kehangatan milik bibir seorang Agatsuma Zenitsu kepada pipi Kamado Tanjirou berhasil membuat mereka berdua sama-sama berada di ambang fantasi.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…S-Sudah ya," Zenitsu berbisik. Ia segera merampas kotak bekal di tangan Tanjirou, membuat pemuda itu terkejut. "Aku pergi dulu."

Zenitsu berlari. Hanya saja, lagi-lagi—entah dari mana kekuatan ini—Tanjirou kembali menangkap Zenitsu sebelum pemuda kuning nyaris menyentuh pintu atap agar bisa segera kabur.

Dengan mudah Tanjirou membalikkan tubuh Zenitsu dan menggenggam kedua bahu miliknya. Kedua mata merah berkilat-kilat, menatap liar pada mata emas yang menatap horor kepadanya.

"Kau belum menyebutkan namamu," Tanjirou berbisik. "Aku Kamado Tanjirou, Kelas 1-3."

Zenitsu tersentak. Jadi mereka berada di satu angkatan? "A-A-Agatsuma Zenitsu, Kelas 1-1."

_Eh?_

"Kau bukan seniorku?"

Takut-takut, Zenitsu menggeleng.

"Ah … kalau begitu, jadi lebih mudah." Tanjirou tiba-tiba terkekeh, membuat Zenitsu berada dalam kebingungan.

"Apa m-maksudmu?"

Tanjirou tidak lagi di mode serius, kini ia sekarang jauh lebih ramah. Zenitsu bisa merasakan perubahannya.

Di tengah-tengah senja yang perlahan menghilang, di saat matahari benar-benar tenggelam, kala burung gagak berkoak-koak di atas sana, dan suara sapu dari penjaga sekolah mendadak terdengar di salah satu pendengaran yang tajam.

"Zenitsu—" Tanjirou tersenyum manis. "—ingin berkencan denganku?"

Zenitsu telah mendengar sesuatu yang membuatnya mampu kembali menjerit kencang.

Benar-benar hari yang sial, ya.

.

.

**_ended_**

.

.

**A/N**: di mata saya, tanjirou sama zenitsu itu bukan hanya sekedar sahabat, tapi lebih. apalagi, scene di mana tanjirou rela ngebagi makanan satu-satunya sama zenitsu meski dia sendiri juga lapar. saya lupa itu di episode berapa, tapi sungguh, scene itu membuat hati saya terenyuh. /OHOK/

ah, di sini tanjirou agak sedikit nakal ya. sesungguhnya di mata saya, seorang kamado tanjirou itu terlalu sempurna. dia adalah sosok baik hati, bijaksana, kuat, pekerja keras, dan sayang keluarga. tipe laki-laki yang sulit digapai dan ga bakal ada meski berada di ujung dunia. karena itu, saya 'sedikit' mengurangi sikap sempurna itu, berharap pembaca bisa sadar bahwa tidak ada manusia yang sempurna, meski hanya sekedar fiksi belaka :' /digampar/

sampai jumpa di karya selanjutnya!

**mind to review?**


End file.
